


Was fehlt

by Hara



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hara/pseuds/Hara
Summary: Easy spürte immer, dass irgendetwas fehlt... aber was?German version of "What's missing".





	Was fehlt

**Author's Note:**

> https://redlyriumraven.tumblr.com/

Easy war sechzehn und lag nackt in Romys Bett. Sie war eng an ihn gekuschelt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das war es also. Sein erstes Mal. Das war es, über das alle immer sprachen. Es war schön gewesen, keine Frage. Und doch hatte er irgendwie mehr erwartet. Er wusste nicht was es war, doch ein seltsames Gefühl tief in ihm sagte ihm, dass irgendetwas fehlte.

Easy war siebenunzwanzig und Finn lag neben ihm. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen offen?“, fragte er lächelnd. Easy schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte wie ein neuartiges Glücksgefühl ihn durchströmte. Das war es also, was gefehlt hatte.


End file.
